Yesterday
by LanreAndLyra
Summary: Porque Paul vive a base de recuerdos, el ayer es casi su presente. Y por más que quisiera, no lo podía cambiar. —Oneshoot, John/Paul.


**Título**: Yesterday.

**Fandom**: Music!RPS

**Claim**: Paul McCartney. John Lennon. Ringo Starr. George Harrison. John/Paul.

**Disclaimer**: ¿Nuestros? No. DON'T SUE US!

**Summary**: Porque Paul vive a base de recuerdos, el ayer es casi su presente. Y por más que quisiera, no lo podía cambiar. —Oneshoot, John/Paul.

**Nota!Anna**: Primera vez que me siento orgullosa de algo que he escrito, en serio. Y todo gracias a Ellie que o fue la de la idea o fue la que me hizo ver que no estaba tan loca como para shippearlos(sí, no recuerdo, callad).

**Nota!Ellie**: ¿Saben lo bonito que es escribir acerca de dos de las cuatro personas que más amas en ésta vida? ¿No? Bueno, estan a punto de leer como yo lo hice con ayuda de Bananish 3 Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>:-:<strong>

**«Yesterday»**

:-:

Paul lo nota. Paul siempre nota esas cosas.

Se le ve feliz, mucho más, sonríe más a menudo, discute menos con Ringo y simplemente se le ve diferente. Paul sabe que hay algo que no les dice, algo que hace que sus ojos brillen de cierta manera cuando su mirada se pierde en el espacio. Escribe más, ríe con cualquier comentario y palmea su hombro cada pocos minutos con una amplia sonrisa. Palabras que no dice quedan atoradas en sus labios curvados. El nombre de alguien desconocido flotando en su aliento.

Ella. Quien quiera que sea. Su musa, su inspiración. Algo que Paul jamás será.

Paul mentiría si dijera que eso no le importa, porque lo hace, incluso más de lo que debería. Pero lo acepta (de cierta manera).

Acepta el cosquilleo en su estómago cuando John se acerca a él con una sonrisa de conspiración. Esa terrible sensación que nace en su estómago al verle escribiendo acerca de ella.

No son celos. No podrían serlo.

Ellos son amigos, nada más que eso. Mejores amigos cabría decir. Desde adolescentes; había crecido en casa de John, y John en la de él. Había sentido el increíble deseo de rozar sus dedos contra su mejilla cuando se sonrojaba o de besar sus labios cuando dormía. Había ocultado la urgencia de besarle cada vez que susurraba algo a su oído, cada vez que le abrazaba (con un recatado entusiasmo que no podía esconder del todo) cuando escribía algo de lo que se sentía casi que orgulloso. Había resistido ese impulso de dibujarle su nombre en la piel desnuda de la espalda cuando se cambiaba frente a él, como si no fuera nada, como si Paul fuera un mueble más del que no tuviera que preocuparse por ser visto, juzgado.

Paul siempre había sabido que ese sentimiento que le crecía en la boca del estómago, que se iba expandiendo conforme sus días adolescentes pasaban, no podía ser algo bueno.

Porque Paul sabía, él siempre sabía de esas cosas.

Ringo lanza una de sus carcajadas cuando George trastabilla con las palabras (otra vez).

John ríe. Una suave melodía que causa en Paul una sensación que prefiere no identificar. Que le hace ponerse de pie, saliendo de sus cavilaciones, y caminar hacia el resto de sus compañeros que descansan en la pequeña sala de estar.

Pone una mano sobre el hombro de John y él voltea la cabeza para mirarlo. Sus ojos. Ese par de incógnitas que le hacen respirar más despacio, alterando sus sistema nervioso.

En ese momento lo sabe.

Porque Paul sabe, él siempre sabe de esas cosas.

Sabe que el amor que siente por su mejor amigo rebaza los límites que el habría impuesto de haberlo sabido. De haber sabido que sufriría cada uno de sus días con la impotencia de tenerlo tan cerca... y a la vez tan lejos.

Porque de otra forma no podría ser.

Paul abre la boca, quiere decirle algo, a eso ha ido. Pero no lo recuerda, cuando John le ve (con la preocupación llenando sus ojos, una ceja arqueada ligeramente, arrugas casi imperceptibles formándose en su frente aún tersa a pesar de que tantos años hayan pasado), Paul parece olvidarse de todo; de cómo siquiera pronunciar las palabras, de Ringo, de George, del mundo.

John dice algo. A Paul le suena como un «¿Estás bien?», pero no puede estar seguro. Sacude la cabeza un poco, casi como un perro que en un vano intento, trata de desprenderse del agua que le inunda; respira un poco más agitado de lo normal y su cerebro aún se niega a dejarle decir algo.

Y Paul no sabe ni siquiera por qué ha reaccionado así. Porque Paul, puede que después de todo, no sepa nada de esas cosas.

(Sólo que sí. Porque cuando ha visto a sus ojos, no es a John a quien ha mirado, no a _su_ John, sino al de ella)

Se aleja trastabillando, mientras lo demás lo miran preocupado. Se escuchan pequeños gritos de preocupación. No le importa. Es lo de menos.

John lo toma del brazo. Lo zarandea un poco, pero él logra zafarse. Aire. Necesita aire. Sale casi inconsciente hacia el balcón. Londres está despejado para ser un domingo en la tarde. El día siguiente empezarían las negociaciones para el nuevo disco. Sería más de lo mismo.

Los sonidos de los coches y la poca vida que se desarrollan debajo se pierden en sus oídos cuando él recuerda. La mirada de John hace un par de años.

_Posesividad._

Esa sería la mejor palabra para describirla.

La manera en como se reían juntos, dormían en la casa del otro y era él al primero al que llamaba cuando el alcohol había sustituído la sangre en sus venas.

Él sabe que ellos lo sabían.

Sabía que George y Ringo lanzaban esas cortas miradas cuando ellos tenían las cabezas juntas escribiendo una nueva canción o cuando se miraban por encima de los microfonos en algún concierto.

La manera en cómo coordinaban las guitarras en una sincronía perfecta.

Paul se pasa una mano por las hebras de cabello oscuro. Casi inmediatamente sabe que no debió hacerlo. Esa sensación la había tenido antes.

Los cabellos castaños de John escurriéndose por sus dedos cuando le acariciaba el rostro después de una noche de fiesta. Su largirucha figura extendida por el sofá y los ronquidos invadiendo su habitación. La respiración larga y pausada, apenas perceptible para los demás, pero que era todo lo que Paul podía escuchar. Pequeños 'awrf' que soltaba para cualquier cosa (cuando cambiaba de posición, cuando caía del viejo sillón) y que a Paul le sonaban a provocación en su más pura expresión.

Paul inhala y deja salir el aire lentamente por su boca, calmándose a sí mismo, intentando escapar de sus raídos recuerdos.

Pero es imposible.

Porque Paul vive a base de recuerdos, el ayer es casi su presente. Y por más que quisiera, no lo podía cambiar.

Pasos se acercan a él. Un rostro conocido, una sonrisa que engañaba a los pequeños inocentes como él.

«¿Estás bien?»

Niega con la cabeza. John asiente, en la universal mueca de comprensión. ¿Realmente comprende?

Paul sabe que sí lo hace. Porque aunque las cosas fueran diferentes ahora, John siempre sería la persona que leía sus expresiones sin temor a equivocarse.

Sus miradas se cruzan en el momento menos esperado. Paul es el primero en retirarla. No puede ver su reflejo en unos ojos que desconoce. Porque la escencia de John ya no está ahí. Ésta había huído hace un tiempo ya, pero Paul jamás lo aceptaría.

Jamás atribuiría esos pequeños cambios a una persona. Mucho menos a alguien como ella.

«Los chicos se han ido» Informa. «Solos tu y yo, hermano. Como en los viejos tiempos.»

Una risa seca, carente de emoción y llena de provocación.

Paul acorta la distancia entre los dos y el contacto es inevitable. Labios contra labios, narices rozándose, alientos mezclándose.

Para Paul aún era tan natural que parecía algo que era comúnmente hecho (pero no, claro que no). Los labios de John le saben a recuerdos agridulces, a tardes infinitas, a el pasado revivido, pero ahora hay un matiz nuevo, fácil de identificar aunque nunca le hubiera conocido, certero, venenoso; es el sabor a ella que está impregnado en todo él lo que le hace apartarse casi tan rápido como se había acercado, el que le hace abrir los ojos inmediatamente, que hace que su estómago comience a dar vueltas en la sensación más odiosa que pudo alguna vez haber sentido.

Y es cuando John abre los ojos (que ni siquiera él mismo se dio cuenta de haber cerrado) que Paul puede ver la culpabilidad creciendo en ellos. Invadiendo de manera abrumadoramente rápida todos los sentidos de John, impidiéndole moverse, hablar, respirar, de forma normal.

Las palabras sobran, sus ojos expulsan los pensamientos que por sus labios jamás pasarán. Paul cierra los ojos un momento, intentando ahogar los sentimientos que lo sofocan y le impiden respirar.

John intenta decir algo. Un balbuceo, y vuelve el silencio. Paul lo mira con ojos desenfocados. Una súplica en silencio. Los labios del castaño se cierran completamente, formando una tensa línea en su rostro.

Paul lo sabe. Él siempre sabe sobre ese tipo de cosas.

Sabe que la persona frente a él no es el John con el que había pasado su vida entera. No es aquél con el que jugaba bajo la lluvia, o cocinaba experimentos que jamás probarían.

Su guitarra no volvería a sonar igual, sin la voz de John remarcando las notas. Sin la alegría y despreocupación que lo caracterizaba o sin su sonrisa cuando se equivocaba.

No volvería a callarlo con un golpe en el hombro, o a decirle lo absurda que era la letra de una canción. John jamás volvería a ser el mismo de antes, porque Paul había quedado atrás. En el ayer.

Alguien más acariciaba su cabello al dormir y cantaba con él en los peores momentos. Besaba sus labios suavemente y se reconfortaba entre sus brazos.

No es necesaria una última mirada antes de salir del departamento. El viento arrecia mientras camina por las calles de Londres, agitando su ya desordenado cabello.

Sollozos reprimidos pugnan por salir, al igual que esas lágrimas molestas que ni siquiera son capaces de comenzar a formarse.

Paul podría decir que nunca se había esperado eso, pero lo cierto es que sí; desde el primer momento en el que todo comenzó (con ese beso, que no se merecía ser llamado así porque ni siquiera lo fue realmente; porque fue sólo un roce que no llegó a serlo, pero que para Paul alguna vez fue todo, que para Paul sigue siendo todo).

Porque era algo todo lo lógico que podía ser en ese mundo tan ilógico en el que les tocaba vivir. Porque para Paul, por cada cosa buena que te daba el mundo, algo igual de bueno te quitaba y ahora él se da cuenta de que el destino era un completo desgraciado, que podía haberle advertido tal vez, que eso mismo que le dio, le quitaría.

«Yesterday» él murmura contra el cuello de su abrigo. «Love was such an easy game to play» y niega para sí mismo.

Ríe débilmente. Un sonido carente de alegría, que se asemeja a un sollozo mal ocultado. (Now I need a place to hide away).

No quiere verlo. No mientras cada mirada fuera un puñal clavándose en su piel. El quiere (necesita) a John, al verdadero. El malhumorado, gruñón y sarcástico icono del rock. Al humilde y bienamado hermano, y al hombre que siempre estaría en sus pensamientos aún cuando no lo invitara a participar en ellos.

(Oh, I believe in yesterday).

Él estaría de vuelta algún día. No tendría que ser ahora, tal vez dentro de un par de meses o dentro de unos años.

Bufa.

Es inútil engañarse. Había perdido a John completamente.

Había perdido a John completamente y no había nada que él pudiera hacer para remediarlo.

«Now I long for yesterday» se dice a sí mismo, casi con burla; reprochándose, como si la culpa fuera de él mismo. Una sonrisa (que no lo es realmente, que es una mueca de dolor mal disfrazada) forzada, un «Pero mira que eres idiota» que parece que le grita a el mundo.

Cuando saca una pluma de su bolsillo y busca una hoja dentro de su abrigo, a su alrededor, tiene claro lo que hará.

(Oh, I believe in yesterday)


End file.
